


Siyabo Cymo McRahngafee

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangirl, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman fangirls over Phrack during the interrogation process ... I mean, who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siyabo Cymo McRahngafee

Phryne huffed as she adjusted the black shawl over her shoulders and glared across the table at Jack. "I can't believe you brought the poor thing in. She clearly has nothing to do with the murder."

"She looked suspicious," he answered simply, wanting desperately to loosen his deep red tie against the crisp white shirt that had become uncomfortable over the course of the very long day they'd spent chasing leads. "And besides, even if she has nothing to do with any of this, at least she might lead us somewhere."

Phryne laughed: "Well did you have to cuff her?"

"She was resisting arrest," he explained, shrugging but letting on that perhaps there was more to his story. Was he grinning?

"Jack Robinson! Are you admitting to knowing your effect on young women?"

Jack laughed in return, sitting up in his chair. "I'm not the nut we have to crack."

"Are you suggesting she's insane?" Phryne asked, tilting an eyebrow as she watched Jack cross the room and open the door.

He smiled, whispering to her: "Well she has gone completely speechless over the mere sight of you."

Phryne rolled her eyes. "Oh, so when she ogles _you _, it makes perfect sense."__

__They were still smiling as they reached the interview room down the hall - Jack's hand on her arm pausing them both. "Alright," he whispered very quietly. "You go heavy on the questions and I'll sit back a while. Maybe you're right. Maybe I was intimidating her."_ _

__Phryne nodded. The good cop, bad cop routine. She always did enjoy playing the baddie._ _

__The door swung open, and the woman on the chair gasped audibly - grabbing onto the chair of her seat. Phryne walked in, throwing her shawl onto the table as she took in the image the young woman made staring back at her._ _

__"Name?"_ _

__"I-I ... I'm Siyabo."_ _

__Phryne arched her brow: " _Just _Siyabo?"___ _

____"Siyabo Cymo McRanhgafee."_ _ _ _

____Phryne almost laughed at the complex name. Given the woman's completely ordinary appearance, it seemed somehow out of place. "Uh huh. Well, Ms. McRanhgafee-"_ _ _ _

____"I ... I didn't have anything to do with that murder," the young woman started, sweeping long brown hair over her shoulder to blink fearfully at the beautiful woman detective. She had never seen a woman so feminine and at once so dominant._ _ _ _

____When Phryne leaned over her, Siya lost her breath._ _ _ _

____"Well my name is Phryne Fisher, and that is my partner, Jack Robinson. We are looking for a connection to this crime, and you were the closest lead. Now I'll just ask you this once ..."_ _ _ _

____Siya glanced down at the lace bordering the top of Phryne's shirt, and slowly brought her eyes up to Phryne's face. Those eyes, those lips. Phryne Fisher was a force to be reckoned with. Siya immediately wondered if Phryne had ever felt the touch of a woman. And then she realized she hadn't heard Phryne's question, and slunk back in her chair at the piercing look that all but melted her._ _ _ _

____"We're not trying to frighten you," Jack added from the other side of the table, walking around when Phryne wasn't letting up. "Let me ask you a few questions." He pulled Phryne by her arm, as if he might need to manhandle her back to her own seat._ _ _ _

____"I can walk myself," Phryne muttered, silenced with the look Jack was delivering. "Thank you very much."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, can you?"_ _ _ _

____Siya meanwhile stared at the two bodies pressed accidentally together. It was clear there was a sort of fire between them - no hesitations to press his pelvis to hers. No hesitations to drift glances down to each other's lips. Siya felt as though she were watching a very private moment._ _ _ _

____Siya fidgeted with the hem of her dress when Jack stepped closer, sizing her up. Perhaps she didn't have anything to do with the crime, but she was plenty nervous. She was guilty of something, certainly._ _ _ _

____He sat on the edge of the table, and tried not to laugh when Siya bit her lip and dropped her eyes into her lap. Was she blushing?_ _ _ _

____"Ms. McRahngafee? I'm wondering why you were standing at the border of the crime scene this morning, when a unit was sent to the location."_ _ _ _

____Siya shrugged. "I was waiting for the bus."_ _ _ _

____"You had no idea there was a body in the bushes?"_ _ _ _

____"No!" Siya sighed, genuinely put-off. "I wouldn't have stood so close if I knew that! I wish someone had told me earlier."_ _ _ _

____"But you must have seen something," Phryne continued aggressively, getting up from her seat and looking so delectable in all of her interrogative glory that Siya blushed again with guilt for staring. Taking that guilt as withheld information, Phryne pressed further. "You must have seen who dropped the body off earlier that morning."_ _ _ _

____"No, no I didn't," Siya stuttered unbelievably, bringing her knees together when Phryne stood behind her chair and put both hands on her shoulders. Siya was so affected by the simple touch that she brought her hand up to her mouth - a sign to Jack that perhaps something was amiss. Perhaps her guilt was so thick it was a situation which required two pushy cops._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure of that?" Jack asked, slipping off the table to lean down to catch the scattered glance of the guilty woman. But of what exactly was she so guilty?_ _ _ _

____"Y-yes, I'm sure," Siya insisted, crossing her legs uncomfortably. She tried desperately to forget how perfect those feminine hands felt on her shoulders - tried forgetting where else they might feel as splendid. She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the feelings that were surging so forcefully through her._ _ _ _

____Phryne was at her back, Jack was leaning over her ... the throbbing between her legs was dizzying. Was Phryne breathing against her neck? Oh Lord, please let it stop ... she would say just about anything to feel Phryne closer. To hear Jack's rumbled voice._ _ _ _

____"We can keep you here if you won't cooperate," Phryne taunted, smirking at Jack who was shaking his head. It was clear Phryne had already caught on to the fact that the woman was aroused. "We have _ways _of making you talk ..."___ _ _ _

______Jack couldn't help but grin at his lover's horrible sense of humor. He wanted to tell her to cut it out, but it was possible that the suspect knew something._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please! Please - I don't know anything," Siya stuttered, beginning to feel her pulse quicken at the low, taunting tone of Phryne's voice in her ear. Was she speaking directly into her ear?! "Please ... just let me go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Or else you'll confess ...?" Phryne teased, watching Jack stand with his hands on his hips. Pursing his lips so as not to laugh. "Aha! She's fidgeting! She knows something!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that, Siya leapt out of her chair and bolted for the door - Jack working on instinct as he lunged after her, grabbed her, and pinned her to the wall. Suspects running from the interrogation room was not uncommon. The reaction she had once he'd grabbed her, however, was quite unusual._ _ _ _ _ _

______She moaned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mortified, Siya shut her eyes: "I did it! I did it, alright! I did it! Now PLEASE! Just let me go!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You murdered him?" Jack clarified, finding some humor in the way Phryne brushed off Siya's shoulders once he'd released her. "What with?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know - a knife?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah," Jack smiled, "I see. Well unfortunately, he was shot, so it turns out you must have stabbed someone else then."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Siya blanched._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come, sit," he teased, "Let's talk about this _other _crime you must have committed."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Later in Jack's office, Phryne sat on his desk, grinning: "You were unusually cruel, Inspector."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack took his coat from the hook and chuckled. "I don't know if I would say that. She has to learn not to confess to crimes she hasn't committed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You nearly had her fainting in there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, and you're innocent? Miss it's-too-hot-in-here-for-my-blouse?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phryne laughed: "She went free, didn't she?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Free of her dignity maybe," he quipped, relaxing in his chair to look up at the vision Phryne made there, perched on his desk. He had to admit that had he not taken so much time to become used to her charms, he too might succumb to stuttering in her presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you have to sit on the desk and cross your legs like that in that skirt?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Phryne chuckled: "It wasn't like that! It was just hot in there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Apparently. She was sweating quite profusely ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyway, we got what we wanted, didn't we? She's innocent. Knows nothing about the case, and hasn't stabbed anyone else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I could have told you that without all the teasing in there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Who was teasing? I'm sure she would be fun to play with ... She looked like the exciting sort," Phryne laughed, slipping off his desk to pull gently at his tie. "Her name, at least ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sounded made-up, if you ask me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then Phryne laughed again, loud and clear as she crossed the room and took her shawl back to drape it across her shoulders. "Come on, Inspector. There's a murderer to catch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jack lifted from his seat, still chuckling at the mess they'd made of an innocent woman only an hour ago - wondering what other trouble they might get themselves into and following after Phryne regardless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The view was nice, following after the insatiable lady detective: "Yes, Ma'am."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
